


Under My Skin

by zodiaclino



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Living Together, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Mentions of Sex, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Reminiscing, Tattoos, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zodiaclino/pseuds/zodiaclino
Summary: "Jisung was so in love – sometimes it felt a little overwhelming.It was that very specific feeling you get when you love somebody just a little too much, when all you want is to shake said person and shout at them how wonderful and perfect they are, your whole being filled to the brim with so much joy, you don’t even know what do with it – a feeling Jisung got a lot when it came to Minho."Or: two husbands spend a domestic morning together and Jisung is thoroughly whipped
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 33
Kudos: 263
Collections: MINSUNG BINGO: Round One





	Under My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> this is my very first entry for [minsungbingo](https://twitter.com/minsungbingo)!
> 
> with this story, I'm covering the tropes: domesticity, tattoos
> 
> here's all the references I used for minho's tattoos, incase you want to imagine them better!  
> [scorpius](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bikhr0EnGXz/?utm_source=ig_embed)  
> [compass & anchor](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/828943875156152016/?nic_v1=1a60HumH3)  
> [pride flag](https://www.tattoofilter.com/p/36402)  
> [jellyfish](https://www.tattoofilter.com/p/9777)  
> [dancing skeleton](https://www.instagram.com/p/B1Wb2d1ozfA/)  
> [cat](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/828943875156152513/?nic_v1=1a60HumH3)  
> [sound waves](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/828943875156152401/?nic_v1=1a60HumH3)

☁

Jisung woke up to the pitter-patter of rain drumming against the pavement outside, dimmed light of the late morning seeping in through their cream coloured curtains.

He lazily stretched his sore limbs, their little romp from last night still lingering deep inside his bones, as well as the satisfaction that came with it.

The brunet smiled to himself, thumb feeling along the thin gold band adorning his left ring finger. Solely the thought of his husband caused content to settle inside his stomach, enveloping his whole being in a sense of unrivalled comfort and warmth.

His mind, still hazy with sleep, suddenly decided that only thinking about his lover wasn’t good enough anymore, so he turned on his side, eyes opening to softly gaze at Minho’s sleeping form only a few centimetres away.

He was ethereal, Jisung thought.

His husband was laying on his stomach, face squished into the pillows and pink mouth slightly agape with a small wet patch forming where drool was seeping into the fabric. His hair was a mess, as it usually was in the mornings, brown strands seemingly having developed a life of their own. Minho had his arms tightly wrapped around his pillow, probably having latched onto it sometime during the night, after Jisung had slipped out of his embrace.

The younger smiled to himself at the image. He was so in love – sometimes it felt a little overwhelming.

It was that very specific feeling you get when you love somebody just a little too much, when all you want is to shake said person and shout at them how wonderful and perfect they are, your whole being filled to the brim with so much joy, you don’t even know what do with it – a feeling Jisung got a lot when it came to Minho.

The need to be closer grew stronger by the minute, and, not shortly after, it had Jisung inching towards his still sleeping husband.

He slowly extended a hand towards the older’s body, brushing some loose strands of hair off his forehead before continuing its path down his neck with a gentle caress, touch reverent.

There, at the base of his neck, the first specks of black ink decorated his pale skin. Jisung smiled to himself, lovingly running his fingers over the little stars they come across there.

It was the first tattoo Minho had ever gotten, back when he was still at the brink of adulthood, trying to find a path fit for him. At that point in time, he had still felt lost, unsure of which choices to make and where their consequences might lead him. The Scorpius - his zodiac sign’s star constellation, as he had explained to the younger – was supposed to remind him that, no matter the uncertainty clouding his mind, fate was going to guide him exactly where he needed to be.

Jisung wasn’t into astrology much – something Minho often liked to blame on ‘his Virgo-self being way too rational’ – but that didn’t make him adore the piece any less. In fact, he held tremendous admiration for every single work of art adorning his husband’s skin.

Countless times, the two of them had lain together, the younger tracing gentle lines over every splotch of ink he could find, demanding to hear the story behind each one time and time again.

After the six wonderful years they had spent together – two of them as loving husbands – he had remembered them all by heart.

In the present, his hand continued its descent, the tips of his fingers lovingly stroking the intricate inkwork spanning all the way down his spine to the top of his tailbone.

Jisung lifted his upper body off the bed, leaning forward to place a lingering kiss right in the centre of the compass resting beneath his husband’s skin. Minho had gotten it shortly after he had enrolled in college, starting his training to later become a physiotherapist. His husband had often told him about how much he had struggled with deciding on a training path. He wanted to study something that would enable him to have a job he saw himself enjoying even years into the future – and with how many interests he had had at the time, settling for one thing certainly hadn’t come easy to Minho.

The compass served as a guide of sorts. The needle at the top pointed at his Scorpius tattoo above, reminding him that the universe was always going to guide him into the right direction.

And it had all worked out in his favour, now being able to work in physiotherapy while teaching dance classes on the side. To Minho, it was a dream come true.

A small smile tugged at Jisung’s lips as he moved even further down, softly ghosting his lips across the next splotch of ink that greeted him there. This particular piece never failed to make his heart squeeze pleasantly as he remembered the day the older had it made.

It had been about two years into their relationship, almost three, and they had recently moved in together. One day, Minho had gotten home a little later than usual, expression bright and giggling uncontrollably as he made Jisung sit down on their couch. Body vibrating with excitement, his boyfriend had turned around, lifting the back of his shirt as far as he could to show Jisung his surprise. What he saw had the younger gasping, a broad smile spreading across his face as he admired the anchor now tied to the compass on his lover’s upper back. He remembered his eyes watering as Minho explained the meaning behind it.

It was meant to symbolise Jisung himself, how he never failed to ground Minho on days he seemed to be floating further and further away from reality. When irrational emotions got the better of him, Jisung was right there to bring him back down to earth, helping him sort his scattered mind and manifest his dreams – and if the younger had spent said night sobbing into his boyfriend’s shoulder, that was only for him and Minho to know.

His husband’s stirring had him coming back to reality again.

The brunet pressed one last tender kiss to the base of his lover’s spine before rising back up to lay his head down next to Minho’s. The older slowly blinked an eye open, squinting against the light as sleep still clung to his lids. He sighed, rubbing his face back into the pillow.

“Morning, sleepyhead.”, Jisung chuckled. Minho was always especially adorable in the mornings.

“Mmm… .”, the older mumbled, not really in the mood to talk yet.

Deciding he should help his husband wake up, Jisung extended his hand once more, the flat of his palm slowly rubbing in circular motions over the smooth skin of the other’s back. He scooted a little closer, chest now almost pressing into Minho’s side, and started trailing feathery kisses down the side of his lover’s neck.

The older squirmed again, sighing deeply before twisting his body to flop onto his back. “Hey.”, he greeted Jisung, a dopey smile on his lips.

The change of position had the brunet now hovering over Minho, admiring the latter’s features, face still puffy after a good night’s rest.

It didn’t matter if they had just woken up, if he was in the process of getting ready with a cup of coffee gripped tightly in his small hands, or if he had just come home from a tiring day at work; his husband somehow always managed to look incredibly beautiful (but maybe Jisung was a little too biased for that statement to be entirely objective).

Smiling at the thought, Jisung leant forward to press a sweet kiss to the older’s lips, sighing into it as he went to cup his face. Their mouths leisurely moved against each other for a while, the two of them enjoying the closeness lazy mornings like these brought with them.

The dazzling smile that greeted the younger after he reluctantly separated their lips was almost blinding.

Every single day of his life, Jisung felt beyond blessed to be able to spend it with somebody as wonderful as Minho.

“Come shower with me?”

☁

Movements still clumsy with sleep, they had somehow found their way into the bathroom together.

They didn’t have much clothing to discard before entering the shower, Jisung quickly getting rid of his boxers while Minho had already slipped right in – he couldn’t have been bothered to even put his underwear back on after yesterday’s nightly shenanigans.

Jisung found himself rubbing soothing circles into his husband’s skin as the warm spray of water enveloped the both of them. He reached around Minho to grab a hold of their shampoo bottle, squeezing out a reasonable amount of liquid before starting to massage it into the other’s scalp. His lover sighed in delight at the younger’s tender ministrations, thoroughly enjoying the way Jisung was spoiling him.

After asking Minho to tilt his head back into the spray so he could rinse the foam from his hair, he reached past the other once more to get the shower gel. With reverent touches, he started lathering his husband’s body in soap, making sure to linger on any sore spots he came across in order to massage the tightness away.

The older had his eyes closed, head resting against the wet tiles behind him as he savoured each of Jisung’s doting touches. If somebody had told Minho that this is what heaven felt like – a pleasant fog clouding his mind as well as the whole bathroom, enveloping him in nothing but warmth and Jisung’s cloyingly sweet love – he would’ve believed them on the spot. There was no feeling better than this.

After rinsing Minho’s soft skin of any leftover soap, he leant forward, planting a lingering kiss right over the small pride flag resting under the skin right above the other’s heart.

This one held immense meaning to Minho, but looking at it always felt a little bittersweet to Jisung. He still vividly remembered the day the older had gotten it, it having been only a day after Minho’s parents had kicked him out.

The older had spent the night at his boyfriend’s place, completely numb to the world until, finally, he broke out into heart-wrenching sobs in the early hours of the morning. It was only to be expected – the dancer would have never anticipated to suddenly lose his home by coming out as gay.

At Minho’s request, the younger had taken him to the tattoo studio the following day. Changbin, their dear friend and local tattoo artist, had not charged a single cent after Minho had told him what had happened and what he wanted embedded in his skin.

Ever since then, the little flag served to remind him that his sexuality was a part of him, and whoever didn’t love that part of him didn’t deserve a place in his life, either. Ultimately, it’s who he is. Completely head over heels with another boy, and he would fight until his last breath to be able to freely express said love. Jisung was too dear to him to be hidden away like that – the younger was his _everything._ Minho wanted the whole world to know just how happy he made him.

“I love you.”, Jisung whispered, his lips moving against the wet skin of his husband’s chest.

Just like he had done after waking up that morning, he started trailing loving kisses all over the expanse of Minho’s smooth abdomen.

First, his mouth wandered over the other’s collarbones, taking extra time to worship the area around his right shoulder, where the next splotch of blue and black ink sat. There was no deeper meaning to this one – not every tattoo has to have some big sentiment behind it, simply finding it beautiful is enough of a reason to have it done.

One day, Minho had seen Changbin’s hand-drawn design of the jellyfish and he just _had_ to have it _._ The elegant lines coupled with the oceanic colour the tattooist had used were absolutely mesmerizing to the older.

“What did I do to deserve all the love this morning, hm?”, his husband hummed from above, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Jisung straightened his back, gaze filled with adoration as he looked into Minho’s sparkling eyes. He was truly so beautiful.

“Can’t I spoil my husband a little bit?”, the younger teased, leaning in for another tender kiss to Minho’s plush lips.

As their kiss deepened, tongues exploring each other mouths as they had done many times before, Jisung’s hands found purchase on his lover’s waist, gripping the soft flesh tightly. They didn’t stay there for long though, his right hand wandering higher on Minho’s right side as he went to caress yet another piece of art, he knew sat beneath his husband’s skin.

That one practically had _Minho_ written all over it.

It was a dancing skeleton, starting right above his hipbone and reaching all the way up to the side of his chest. To anyone who knew Minho at least a little bit, the sentiment behind it was pretty clear – not even death could stop this man from doing what he loved. Dance was his biggest passion, as it always has been, and probably always will be.

Jisung was brought back to the present once again as he felt Minho pull away from him. His eyes fluttered open to the image of Minho dropping down onto his knees right in front of him, sending him a mischievous grin.

_Oh, how he loved slow mornings._

☁

Flushed and satisfied, the couple had eventually found its way into the kitchen, sitting down at their compact kitchen table to have breakfast – Minho’s infamous syrupy-sweet pancakes along with a small fruit bowl for the conscience.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, each having finished their plate and just contently existing in their homey apartment.

Deeming the distance between them too much after some time, Jisung reached out to take Minho’s left hand in his, bringing it up to his face to press a short, sweet kiss to the wedding ring comfortably resting around his husband’s dainty ring finger.

He brought their hands down to the table once more, turning the older’s hand around so that his arm was laying flat against the wood of their kitchen table, palm facing up.

There, on his lover’s left forearm, rested Jisung’s two most favourite tattoos that decorated Minho’s gorgeous body. The younger smiled to himself as he reverently traced along the ink imprinted into his husband’s skin.

Just below the crease of his elbow rested a small cat, curled into a ball and seemingly floating among the stars.

Like everybody knew Minho loved to dance, they also knew about the adoration he had held for his cat. When his parents had kicked him out, he in turn also had to leave his cat behind – having to say goodbye to his beloved Soonie had almost hurt more than never being able to see his parents again.

Minho had Changbin make an illustration of his little companion shortly after. Despite being separated, he somehow wanted to forever carry her with him. It never failed to remind Jisung of his lover’s pure heart – one of the many reasons the younger had fallen so head over heels with him in the first place.

In the present, Jisung let his fingers trail down further on his husband’s arm, a big smile splitting his face almost in half as he let his hand rest over blue ink.

That piece was the most recent one.

To say it meant a lot to Jisung was an understatement.

Minho had specifically wanted it on his left forearm – something about how the placement would make sure it’s directly connected to his heart. The thought Minho had put into this piece never failed to make the younger’s heart soar.

There, surrounded by blue splashes of what looked like watercolour, the simple black lines of an audio recording adorned his lover’s skin.

The day Minho had shown him the newest addition, Jisung hadn’t been able to stop crying for hours.

He had been completely overwhelmed.

Overwhelmed by pure _happiness_ and _love_ for his _incredible_ husband.

On the day of the couple’s first wedding anniversary – in a top-secret sitting with Changbin – Minho had gotten some sound waves tattooed. Said sound waves were taken from a voice recording he had made of Jisung, on that day, exactly a year ago.

Forever engraved in Minho’s skin now were the three most important words he had ever heard.

On their wedding day, sporting a smile that could rival the sun and tears threatening to spill from his beautiful eyes, the younger had told him: _“Yes, I do.”_

In the present, the rapper almost knocked over his own coffee mug as he lunged over the table, planting a deep kiss on Minho’s lips. Through it, he hoped to convey every last ounce of affection and devotion he felt towards his husband.

For the rest of his life, Jisung would work hard to make Minho just as happy as the latter made him.

He deserved the world and more.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading & I hope you enjoyed!  
> come scream at me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/zodiaclino) or send me something through my [cc](http://curiouscat.qa/zodiaclino), hehe.
> 
> please consider leaving kudos or a comment if you liked it - they motivate me a lot to keep writing!  
> I also have a [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/zodiaclino) in case you'd like to support me even further & buy me a coffee. ♡


End file.
